life_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Life is Magic Wiki RedRobot game Life is Magic Wiki. 'Getting Started by Transfrmr' Machinist (Robodude) - Uses Electric Mana and Metal Mana Machinists generate electricity and have a good balance of power between Weapons and Spells. Some of the higher-level spells use Fire mana from a mage or Ice mana from a Monk. They have spells which affect all enemies as well as some that deal a huge amount of damage to one enemy. Mage (Wizard/ess) - Uses Fire and Earth Mana Mages are more powerful fighting with Spells and can use Fire and Earth spells. They have powerful spells which can affect all opponents or target individuals. Monk (Turtle) - Uses Wind and Water Mana Monks have interesting capabilities. They have spells which can heal both themselves and other party members. They also can pull off combos, or strings of spells which can result in them being able to make multiple attacks to an enemy in the same turn AND heal. At a higher level, they gain access to a Revive spell. Once you pick a character, you'll be stuck with it but any of the three will do well for you in the game. There is no way to change characters once you start unless you email Red Robot for a reset http://forums.lifeismagic.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=45 Basic terms and descriptions: - MP: This is the blue bar at the top-right of your screen and is the "Energy" you use to enter dungeons and perfom actions in Street View. It refills at 1MP every 90 seconds OR by paying 10 Crystals. It will also refill when you level. Some interactions in shops at street level reward you with a bit of MP but it is a gamble that might not profit you in the long run. - Street View: It is the local view of your area that you get when you click on your Banner. If you don't see buildings, there may not be any where you are, this is based on your actual location from the GPS on your device. If this is the case you can actually drive to a bigger city OR use Travel Tokens to go to one of the areas they allow you to, there is a lot built out in those places. I recommend unless you live in a major city that you use travel tokens at least once. Areas where you can teleport to are well populated with all World View and Street View building types and you may see something that doesn't exist in your actual locations Street View. - World View: When you first load the game, you are in World View and you can scroll around to see various places you can interact with (this is also where you see your banner). Where your Banner is placed in World View depends on the GPS location of your device, when you zoom into Street Level by clicking on your banner it should be zooming into the area surrounding where you are in real life. - Dungeons : There are three types of Dungeons: Fire, Earth and Water. Each type has different beasts to fight. There are also three levels of Dungeons. Level 1 Dungeons cost 5MP per floor and have 10 floors. Level 2 dungeons cost 8MP per floor and have 15 floors. Level 3 Dungeons only appear in World View once you reach Level 8 in the game and cost 11MP per floor with 20 floors total. NOTE: Dungeons are also visible at Street Level view but will look different (Like caves) and are much harder to tell apart. A good tip for figting in dungeons is to always fight the hardest you can. For example beating just floor 1 of a level 2 dungeon can pay off more XP for the MP you invest than finishing a whole level 1 dungeon. - Equipment: Weapons, Armor and Acessories can all be found while you fight your way through dungeons. Weapons and Armor can also be bought in shops (Acessories like rings, pendants, etc. are only found!) The border around an item (Bronze, Silver or Gold) tells you how rare it is and most equipment has different stats and "powers" that help you in different ways. When you look at equipment in your profile that you don't have ewuipped, some stats may be red or green. A Red stat means it is lower than the equipment you are currentlymusing and green means it is higher. This is always in relation to what you currently have equipped, some equipment may have properties others don't have at all so pay attention. - Weapon Types: Machinists use Gloves, Gauntlets, etc. Monks use Sticks, Staffs, etc. Mages use Pebbles, Stones, etc. - Armor and Acessories: There are some armor types that all classes use, but recently they have added in class-specific armor types much like the weapons. - Global Chat: The icon is in the upper-right when you are in World View. You will be able to chat live with other players. There are Global Chat, Local Chat and Party Chat tabs. Global and Local chats are great places to ask questions or look for party members. Do not spam or troll the chat, RRL Maldor is ALWAYS watching. - Your Party: You can have three characters in a party and you will want to get a party together as soon as you can. There are advantages to different sorts of parties, if you have three of one type of character, they can build up Mana for bigger spells faster and if you have one of each, or two of one and one of another you can use each other's Mana for some really neat Combos. I prefer one of each in my party, but find your own style! IF YOU ARE NOT IN A PARTY AND SOMEONE INVITES YOU TO ONE YOU WILL AUTOJOIN THAT PARTY. An active Party is critical to play the game properly. Interesting discovery by 3 Dog Knight, when you go into battle, the heakth of your party members is based off yours. If you are a level 5 player and have a level 20 party member, the level 20 will have the same health as you and vice versa if your party is lower level they will have a higher health like you. This doesn't affect damage or the strength of monsters. - Spells: You can buy Spells in the Store or in some shops at Street View. Every character starts with some base spells. Your base spells generate Mana which will go int the upper-left when in a battle. This Mana is used to cast other, more powerful spells. Look in your Spellbook next to your Profile and read the spells to see what they cost and what they result in. Using the more powerful spells usually takes some planning and "setting up". Also, don't forget to look at your party-member's spells too! You will also get more "Slots" for spells as your level increases and unlock new spells you can buy. - Potions: Health potions come in handy when you want to fight at a higher level to get more XP. They are cheaper if you buy them at Street View from a shop where you have the most influence but spending 5MP for one influence point may not be worth the discount if there are lots of players in your area trying to get the discount. Potions can also be bought in dungeons between floors and used while in battle - Revive: If a member of your party dies while you are in a dungeon, you can revive them for 20 Crystals, but if you leave the dungeon they will go back to full health and you can start over. Use potions to prevent them dying as much as you can! At level 17 Monks can also buy a revive spell which will help their party - Crystals: You can buy crystals and they will allow you to: Buy Spells, Revive party members when in a dungeon, buy Gold and refill your MP. You will get some free Crystals from Quests throughout the game but if you don't plan to buy crystals at all it is recommended you SAVE these for buying higer level spells you will want later. You can play the game without buying any crystals, but expect it to take longer to level. - Keys: You will find Keys as you fight and they are used to open the more elaborate Blue Chests you find at street view. These usually contain worthwhile items! If you have Cornucopia gear with a Gold Find bonus, it will increase the amount of gold you find in these chests if you are wearing it when you open them. - Gems: You will find Gems as you battle and should sell them for Gold, they have no other purpose at the present time. - Travel Tokens: These are used to travel to other places. Once you travel somewhere, you will stay there until you decide to go "home". Click the Teleport icon on the right-hand side of the World View to travel, once you are away the same icon is used to go home. - Power: Power is gained by fighting in dungeons and has a red icon. Power is simply a record of the battles you have won. It is used to rank you on leaderboards in Dungeons and, eventually to rank you on the Tower leaderboard. - Influence: Influence presently does not serve much of a purpose aside from a few quests that require gathering it. There are two main ways to get influence. The first is to click on any shop in street view and hold the blue 5MP button that appears to pay 5MP for 1 Influence. The second way is to enter Bars and Restaurants where you are offered the "Meet your Party" option. There are two interactions in particular that are rewarding: Buying a round of drinks for 350 Gold can result in 10MP and 10 Influence and Tipping the Bartender 500 Gold can result in 15 Influence. NOTE: This is a gamble and there is no guarantee you will succeed but overall is much more efficient than paying the 5MP for 1 influence. There are other rewarding interactions, but they do not provide Influence. ALSO, you will see players with extremely high amounts of influence, do not let this make you think influence is particularly important. Those players were around early on in the game when there was a payoff in the bars that would reward a lot of MP, the influence they gained was merely a side-effect and the odds of gaining MP have since been changed. I just started playing, what should I do? - Register your account: Click on the Settings (Gear Icon) in the upper-right of the screen and go register your account. You'll then be able to load the same account on other devices and your Character will be all yours. - Check out your Local area: Click on your Banner to go down to street view. You can click on the buildings and pay 5MP to "Own" that location or Click the door to go inside and see what is there. For shops, if you own them you get a discount on items purchased inside (all except the spell shop!). - How do I move? The game is tied to the GPS on your device so if you move in real life your banner should move in World View and you should see the area in street view change to where you really are. Some players have had problems with GPS not refreshing when they move in real life but stopping and restarting the game seems to fix that. If you don't see any buildings at street view where you are you will have to teleport to one of the major cities. - Find some Chests: There will be four wooden chests comewhere in your local area (Click on your Banner and go into Street View), they refresh daily and will give you a little XP, a little Gold and sometimes a bonus piece of equipment or Gem! - Find a Party: You will want to find a party ASAP, go into the Chat and ask people, or click on the party icon and send out some invites! Your Party will give you a MP bonus once a day and you will be able to send and receive gifts of useful items each other finds. A Monk can send Machinist gear he/she finds to their Machinist as an example. - Get fighting! Find a Dungeon (the smaller the dungeon the lower-level it is, there are also some Level 1 Dungeons in Street View) and get to it! You might not make it far at first so figure out how far you can get and repeat to find gear. Dying loses anything you find so make sure you don't go too far into the dungeon until you have better gear or have leveled and will survive. If your party does die, you can save the loot for 10 Crystals, it is up to you, but I usually choose to start the dungeon over as 10 Crystals is an entire MP refill and you will get more XP - How do battles work? They work on a "Turn" principle. The first member of your Party goes, then the first member of the Monster party goes. You will control all the members of your party during battle so you can set up combos etc. You can choose to attack with a weapon or a spell for each member of your Party. Some Spells have more or less effect on different opponents so pay attention! An example of this is that fire spells work well on Ice but not on Water opponents. - What if I die? If you go into a Dungeon with three party members, as long as you have one member left you can still go on. Most dungeons are not do-able with less than three party members unless they are significantly lower than your level at which point you aren't getting much XP so why bother. If all your party members die while fighting, you lose any loot you have accumulated in the DUngeon so far (You can "save" the loot for 10 crystals but this may not be a good option). You will keep the XP you gained for the floors that you beat but will have to start over in that dungeon. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse